


Sensitive

by Alexag90



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexag90/pseuds/Alexag90
Summary: Isira knew that she was different. She had never met another person who looked like her, except for her mom. Nobody seemed to care about that though in her tight knit community, until the stuck up Prince of the Fire Nation or whatever showed up.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Sensitive

As the harsh wind blasted throughout a usually peaceful field of tall grass, the cry of an infant could be heard. A shack, hidden in the middle of the tall grass housed a weak, but strong-willed woman and her soon to be child.

“It’s a girl ma’am, and she’s perfectly healthy, but she’s a bit quiet,” the midwife said to the exhausted woman. As the infant took its first breath, the mother seemed to take her last, until she decided that she wouldn’t leave her dearest daughter to survive in this cruel world by herself.

“Thank Agni,” the woman whispers. She takes her first look at the wriggling child and musters the strength to keep on living.

“Would you like me to contact the father for you? I’m sure he would love to know about the birth of his chi-,“ the midwife tries to say.

“My child. He had nothing to do with this little miracle,” the mother says defiantly. The nurse carries the babe over to a basin where she carefully removes the afterbirth from the little thing. She gazes at the baby in the midwifes hands.

“Except for, the procreation part.”

“I would like to think that the gods gifted me this child, not that foul man,” she says while sticking her nose up into the air.

“Even though I completely disagree with your decision, I will try my best to respect it. What is the babes name anyway?” The nurse snootily says.

“Not that it's any of your business, but her name will be Isira (ih-see-rah),” the new mother says, watching the woman clean off her newborn, “Although you drove me crazy during this whole birth giving endeavor, I want to thank you.”

The midwife looks at the other woman in surprise, “You’re welcome. If I hadn’t heard your cry on the way back to my home, you probably would have died.”

In an unbelieving tone, the woman says, “That insult was completely uncalled for, but thank you anyways. What’s your name then, stranger. I’m Yzaru.”

“We’re more than strangers now Yzaru, I go by Hina. It was sort of nice to meet you. I don’t come across random beautiful women giving birth in run down little shacks too often,” Hina says to the woman while handing her the bundle of freshly washed baby. The bebe had barely made any noise, but neither had she when Yzaru was born to her parents. She gazed for a while at the brown skinned baby with awe. Yzaru couldn’t believe that something that precious had come out of her, but there were more pressing matters to attend to after the words from Hina sunk in.

_Beautiful._

The blood rushed to the tips of Yzaru’s ears as she stuttered out, “Um well, thank you again, you can go now I guess.” She took a good look at her nurse, for it would likely be the last time they will ever see each other again. Hina was very tall and had pale skin, probably from working indoors often. Her green earth kingdom eyes were gorgeous. Her hair was black and slightly out of place, because of the wind that seemed to die down after the birth of her daughter. Yep. She could probably live without seeing her savior of a midwife ever again.

Hina looked surprised, “I guess I’ll be going then.” She turned to walk out of the poor excuse for a house.

“Unless… unless you want to meet up to have tea one day, or to check up on Isira,” Yzaru said.

“I would like that,” Hina said as heat began to creep up onto her cheeks. Hina was determined to visit the new mother as often as she could if her duties as a nurse allowed it.

Their lives were intertwined from that day forward and the child, Isira learned to love whoever she wanted to love.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i'm a simp for zuko.


End file.
